The Beginning Of The End
by CraigNThoseGuys
Summary: "Craig" "Rosie" "Death won't come to those that aren't ready"; I stink at summaries so just read the story and leave a comment or review. T for language and stuff like that, its South Park people. RedxCraig CraigxOC Crenny Stenny, ect... THERES A LOT
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning Of The End **

"Im sorry but, she's dead." The doctor said solemnly before walking out of the room. No. No. no. NO! I ran outside in the pouring rain and cried. Cried till I couldn't tell if it was raining or if it was just the tears. She was gone. My first love is gone, dead and do you know what the worst part is? It's all my fault she is dead. I don't know what the point of life is, I will never feel happiness again. How can I when the only person who could make the worst of days better is gone. She took my heart and soul with her, but what ever. She can have them, they belong to her. What do I do now? Now that she is gone should I leave town? Should I run to my weakness? Should I even let myself continue to live?

"Craig buddy you need to go back to your parents apartment"

"Naw, I think its time for me to return to my home town, I think I need to go home to South Park."

"If you think that's best"

"I have no idea. I just need to get away from here. Away from everything that is her."

* * *

><p><strong>Clyde's POV<strong>

I haven't seen my best friend in nearly five years, yes im talking about Craig Tucker. Who else would I be talking about? I haven't talked to him either. His parents uprooted him bam they were gone, where? I have no clue. They just kind of disappeared. I text him once a day, I don't know if he gets them, but I still send them. I miss him so much. So fucking much. Before he left we had a huge fight, because I told him I was bi, I honestly didn't think he would care. He ran to Kenny McCormick, of all people. They became close then McCormick comes out (swings both ways, whore he is) and Craig doesn't even care at all. I ask Craig about it and he apologizes and were all good again. The next day he isnt at school, I text him, I get no answer. I go to his house after school, no ones there, there isnt anything in the house. It was abounded by the Tuckers, they hadn't even left a note. I had sat there and cried for at least an hour. Of course Kenny was a little upset the next day too since the two had become inseparable lately but he returned to his other friends, as did I. I hang with Token, Tweek and Kevin. No one special, but their my childhood friends. Butters hangs out with us most the time too but he also hangs out with Kenny, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman.

You may wonder, how are they. Hmmm…. Kenny is skinny, blonde haired, blue eyed, tall and kinda hot. He wears a orange hoodie, blue skinny jeans and converse, he no longer keeps his damn hoodie pulled up either. Stan is kinda gothic ever since his last break up with Wendy, I heard she even turned him gay, but any way he has his raven hair, midnight blue eyes, thin body and average height. He wears a Dr. Dre t-shirt with a black hoodie over it, black skinny jeans and converse. He still hangs with his friends though, they seem thankful for that. Kyle is still a annoying fag, he is off and on with Bebe, Red and Rebecca. He is skinny, plays no sports, average height, a little shorter than me, still has that red hair though. Speaking of that hair, it has calmed down, a lot. It isnt as curly, praise the lord for him. He has green eyes, like just green, no other way to describe them. Cartman is exactly the same. Fat and racist. That sums him up. Of and he is a little shorter the Stan but taller than Kyle. Yea. Token is black as ever, he is kind of short, throws lots of parties and is on the school football team. His eyes are chocolate brown and hair jet black. Tweak, well Tweek is one freak attack from the mental institute or the morgue. He has dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, he is thin as a rail, but tall. Like really tall. Me? Im not chubby any more! I lost the weight when I played football for a year, but I quit cause it was a lot of work. I have honey brown hair, sea green eyes, and a pretty nice body. I tend to have more girlfriends than boyfriends but give me a little weed or alcohol, we'll see.

So you may wonder of all randomness why bring up my best friend, I haven't seen in five years? Because I saw his sister this morning. Everyone did. She was pretty as ever, with her candy red hair, grey sparkly eyes, thin, busty body. She strutted through and to the principal. No one talked to her, because no one was sure it was her. I ran over to Kenny, knowing he had just seen Rosie Tucker.

"Dude did you see her" Was all he said when I got over there, I just nodded. "I don't want to sound like a perv, since were in 11th grade and she is in 9th, but she looked kinda hot" I laughed dryly.

"Do you think, do you think Craigs back as well?" I asked as we walked to class together. We still have Garrison, the school assigned each class a teacher to go throughout the years with them so here we are. Stupid small hick town.

"I have no clue, I really hope so, I miss him." We left it at that and walk in silence and walked up to Stan and Kyle.

"Did you two see Rosie Tucker?" Stan asked in his low, monotone voice. Kenny nodded.

"Yea" Was all I could say.

"I saw the assholes moving in their old house this morning"

"Their not assholes fatass" Kenny said irritably. Eric glared at Kenny.

"Ey! Im not fat! Im big boned! Theres a difference… and if you want to know about your gay lover boy I would suggest being nice!" God I want to punch him in the fucking face! He would probably sit on me though and THAT would NOT be pretty…

"Fine, was he there?" Kenny asked. Eric smiled.

"Yea, the little ass was there, I didn't recognize him at first, he was all zombie like and when I went over to talk to him…. Get this, his mom asked me not to because he just got out of the hospital, I guess your lover boy is suicidal, but that's my best guess" Craig, suicidal? No, he may hate a lot of people here but he had a reason. He is a good person. He wouldn't try to kill himself.

"What did his mom say exactly fatass" Stan demanded. Why does Stan care?

"EY! You know what, screw you Stan im go over mwa" And Cartman walked off to chat to MY friends.

"I cant believe he is back" Was what I choked out. Im really emotional, like I cry a lot. You have a problem with it?

"I cant believe he tried to kill himself." Kenny muttered.

"Screw school, I need to talk to him, and screw his mom, I can break in his window" I said confidently. I have fucking lost it. "And we dont know that for sure"

"Yea, yea I'll come with" Kenny nods as he says that and Stan throws us a look.

"What Marsh?" I ask annoyed with his superior look.

"What if he doesn't want to talk, what if he doesn't even remember you guys? When people try to commit suicide it is usually pretty bad." He really irritates me.

"We don't know that he tried to kill himself!" I cry out. I just storm off. Kenny follows after me. Rosie Tucker comes out of Principal Jackson's office.

"Well if it isn't Clyde Donovan and Kenny McCormick" She smiles and wraps me in a hug, Then Kenny.

"Well if it isnt the mysterious Rosie Tucker" I said shakily. Her smile dropped.

"Oh, yeah. Um about that… you should ask Craig… if he um… you know, maybe you shouldn't ask Craig because… Um he is… sick" My heart stuttered. She used to tell me everything. I mean she grew up with Craig and her emotionless family, and her brothers very emotional best friend who she could tell everything. He must have tried to kill himself. Wat did life ever do to him?

"Fatass was right" Kenny muttered. My thoughts exactly.

"Look all I can say Clyde is he got your texts every day. It may have kept him alive that you kept trying. I really don't think I should be telling you this but when we left town it was because our dad was beating Craig, and no one knew it. Mom got dad taken away and moved us to get rid of all the memories. Craig made friends there, but I knew he had missed you guys. Mom made him promise he wouldn't ever contact you guys, he didn't. A year ago something happened, that isnt my story to tell, Craig pleaded with mom to bring us back here. She said no. We were gone one day shopping and when we came home his door was locked. When we finally got the door down, his wrists were both wide open and flooding with blood. He was out cold, but withering at the same time" My hand flew to my mouth, Rosie was crying, Kenny was breathing weird and staring straight at Rosie. "And- and he just stopped moving. We got his body and I called 911. His heart wasn't beating for a whole two minutes. He went into a coma for a couple weeks, my mom considered texting you but then like a miracle, he woke up. He had lost at least sixty percent of his blood. He should have been dead. Dead because he couldn't handle life anymore" She laughs dryly. "I just didn't understand his problem. I never did. The story im not to tell didn't effect him that bad at first, or it didn't seem like it. I mean he was fine, he went on with it. I think he needs you, but to be honest, I don't know how much he will remember. His memory is still coming back, the doctors said give it a few more weeks but I- just- I just don't know anymore" She just broke down. Threw herself at Kenny and I and sobbed. The bell rang and we kinda carried her outside.

"Ill drive you home, how did you get here any way?" I asked her as we stepped into the icy parking lot.

"I walked, I was supposed to start today but ill start tomorrow with Craig" She said as she starred into the fresh piles of snow.

"Jesus Christ that must have been one hell of a walk…" Kenny mumbled as he jumped in the back seat of my car, I sat Rosie in the passenger seat and walked around to start the car. It warmed up fairly quickly.

"So he is starting tomorrow?" I asked dryly. She nodded.

"How long has it been since he got out of the hospital?" Kenny looked a little unsure.

"Almost a year. This all went down in the beginning of last year. Its like he doesn't want to live. You know the first thing he asked for when he woke up was you Kenny? Then when mom said no he asked for you Clyde. It was really sad." God damn McCormick. Kenny will probably whore himself to Craig just like he does to everyone and ill be left alone, because im not as good looking as Kenny fucking McCormick. At least if you married me you could eat more than frozen waffles everyday! Well… Craigs straight so I m safe.

"Can we come in. Just to talk to him?" I said on the verge of tears. I swear, if I cry I will shoot myself.

"Yea, I think you need to. Mom cant shelter him forever, only till tomorrow morning." She looked at her hands, trying not to cry.

"Rosie your not telling us something…" Kenny pulled himself to Rosies ear and looked at her.

"He didn't only try to commit suicide once… it was numerous times" She sobbed into Kennys shoulder. I pulled up to the old Tucker house, the one with a U-haul now parked in front of it.

"Im so sorry Rosie, I- I cant imagine it." I said looking at the snow starting to fall again. Why does the snow always fall at the most inconvenient of times?

" Pretend like I told you nothing, just let me take you inside, and to Craig. I dont think mom is home right now." She open the door and slams it shut.

"You ready?" Kenny asks as he runs a hand threw his hair, I nod and turn my car off, take a deep breathe and step out. We walk up to the door silently and Rosie unlocks it.

"MOM IM HOME! I BROUGHT CLYDE AND KENNY TOO!" She yells and throws her black jacket on the coat hanger.

"Kenny? Clyde?" A dark monotone voice asks.

Authors Note: Okay…. Yes the top part is like a year and a half before Clyde's POV. Craig is really messed up over his lost love. I mean, REALLY messed up. So leave a review saying what you might like to happen or who you would like everyone to end up with… because I listen to my fans. Now this story will have so many couplings you cant just skip a chapter because you don't like the coupling then. The whole thing is pretty much written except like ten chapters but im willing to re write some parts. Now Stan is gothish meaning he occasionally hangs with the goth kids but most the time not. So till next time…


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning of The End: Chapter 2

"_Kenny? Clyde?" A dark monotone voice asks._

**Kennys POV:**

"C-Craig?" I stuttered out. I heard footsteps run down the stairs that were hidden in the room next to here, and then I see him. He is pale as a ghost, his raven black hair shaggy and uncut, his grey eyes no longer sparkle, they seem dead. He seems dead. He is unhealthily thin. He is tall as ever but god he looks unhealthy. I look at his arms. They're covered. He is wearing his blue hoodie jacket unzipped over a Eminem t-shirt and black jeans, they weren't that skinny but they certainly weren't loose.

"You came back!" Clyde cried out and wrapped Craig in a hug, crying. Craig flinched and kinda pushed Clyde off him.

"Yea" He looked at the ground. He seemed like he was trying not to look at Clyde's hurt face, or my confused one.

"Dude, whats up. We haven't seen you in five years and all you have to say is yea" Clyde says on the verge on tears. Looking like someone had put a dagger through his heart.

"You know Clyde, you don't know what happened last year and I don't think you would understand if you did know! I missed the shit out of you two but a lot happened in these five years!" Craig said quickly, flipping his hair out of his face. I just looked at him.

"You know I think I would understand Craig because I told you my biggest secrets, I told you everything!" Clyde raised his voice to a yell. He is pushing it.

"Yea I got your texts, I got your voicemails but your secrets are NOTHING compared to mine. Get out Clyde. Just Leave" He said coldly. "I honestly don't care if you stay Ken but Clyde, I might tell you one day , but that's will be when im ready to talk about it"

"God what made you such an asshole? What made you try to kill yourself? And more than once?" Clyde yelled as he ran out the door. The door slammed shut and I heard the faint yell "IM JUST GONNA LET YOU WALK HOME!" I sighed, he wasn't known for just being a crier emotional person.

"Did Rosie tell you two about- why I was in the hospital?" He said weakly. I walked over and let him put an arm around my shoulders and I walked him upstairs.

"No, she said let you tell us. You don't have to though. I understand some things happen that just completely suck. Like when you left, left without a word everyone thought I was fine but I was dead on the inside. Kyle and Stan never really had that much time for me and I really hate Cartman. For awhile I considered hanging out with Clyde, because he was my last connection to you. But he hated me. He made me feel worse, I considered committing suicide but then I thought I could try to find you one day. I had found you actually. Why were you in Florida, Panama City Florida?" I just didn't shut up I let all that flow and he looked at me. Looked at me with his sad grey eyes and led to his room where we sat. His room is all black, grey and red. His walls are red. His bed, side tables, dresser, doors and T.V. stand are black. His lamps, carpet and other stuff are grey.

"We have family there… were you going to come out there?" He looked like he was gonna cry, guess that would make two of us. What did this to him?

"Yea, Tweak and Token were going to come too. But we saw your sister this morning. I have to admit, I had only found you last week, we were coming spring break. I just, I had been so dependant on you before you left. I mean if I was Stan you were my Kyle. I was just so alone" I whispered. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I cried. He sat there silent just letting me cry.

"Im sorry. Did Rosie tell you my dad had been beating me?" He said after awhile. I nodded and looked back up into his eyes. Jesus they are so sad looking, I feel so bad for making him comfort me.

"Im sorry too. I really hope you will tell me one day what happened to make you this way Craig. Cause damn I missed you so much, and I hope you know you can tell me without having to worry about me telling anyone." He nods slowly and lays down on his bed like when we used to hang out. He starred at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

"I really want to tell you Kenny. Please believe me when I say that" He pauses as if he wants me to say something.

"I know" Is all I say.

"Good. It was just so quick, it happened so suddenly and I was alone." He threw his arm over his face. I swear he looks kinda sexy right now.

"Sounds familiar" I said without thinking. He only nods.

"I will tell you one day Kenny its just that, for one I don't like remembering it a whole lot, and secondly, I don't really remember a whole lot of it. I think that's what hurts the most. Is the fact I cant remember any of it except maybe tidbits here and there because I just had to try to kill myself. I remember everything up until four years ago. I only remember my first year there. God I hate it." We fell into another lapse of silence before I went to lay by him. I knew he would probably push me away like he always used to. I have always gone for people who have black hair, easier to pretend their Craig that way. I told him I loved him before he left and of course we were in sixth grade but I still mean it now. He had told me 'Love doesn't exist, just the ability to deal with someone'. You know he has always been very weird about that but I guess it makes sense know that I know his dad used to abuse him. I would love to track down his dad and beat the shit out of him and see how HE likes it.

"Im sorry Craig" we laid in silence. I was honestly surprised he hasn't realized how close I am yet. I inched a little closer so our feet touched but he just kept laying there like nothing was happening. Im going to push my luck today and move just a little bit closer our arms touched, but only lightly. A million little bolts went through my body. I watch him. His chest moving evenly. His lips slightly parted, and his eyes closed. He seems so relaxed.

"Why me Kenny?" He asked suddenly. I felt my breathing jump at his question.

"I don't know Craig. Do you want me to stay here tonight?" I asked out of impulse. I missed him and now hat he's back I want to spend time with him.

"Only if you want. Its still like ten in the morning though, you may get tired of me by then" He joked. I smiled and propped myself up.

"Tired of you? Never." I smiled at my best friend and grabbed my phone. To text my parents and sister that I was going to come get clothes and stuff later.

* * *

><p>To:<p>

Bitch; Asshole; Sis

Message:

Gonna spend d house at d Tuckers, ill get my stuff later

* * *

><p>"Who is Bitch and Asshole" Craig asked with a smile on his face. God another reason I think Craig Tucker is hot, he got braces in fifth grade and he must have got them off, cause his teeth are beautiful. His smile is beautiful.<p>

"My mom and dad. They have me as shit head in their phone" We laughed for a little untill both our phones went off.

* * *

><p>From:<p>

Bitch

Message:

Good so is ur sister. She is friends with Rosie Tucker. C u wen I c u.

* * *

><p>I looked over at Craig who was deleting some numbers off his phone.<p>

"Whos numbers were those?" I asked him as I rolled back on the bed next to him and we sat up against the headboard.

"Friends from Florida. Lemme see your phone, I need peoples numbers again" I nodded and handed it over. He updated the ones he already had but had changed, and added the one who had gotten phones after he left. He did this in silence for a good ten minutes but I got bothered.

"Why did you delete them, but you had kept us" I asked. He shook his head and continued entering numbers.

"Just cause" I sighed and kicked him lightly. He looked at me.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"Whatever, Red, Bebe, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Lola and Lizzy have decided to text you in the same twenty minutes." He threw me my phone.

"Didn't you and Red go out in sixth, fifth and fourth grade?" I asked as I pulled up Stans Text.

"Yea" Is that all he knows?

* * *

><p>From:<p>

Stan Marsh

Message:

R u comin to class 2day?

To:

Stan Marsh

Message:

No im hanging out wid Craig. F off.

* * *

><p>"Here let me do you the honor of getting her back" I said continuing our conversation.<p>

"She still hot?" He asked as he looked out the window.

"Yea, her hair is the exact same and she has a great body. Ill just tell her your back. We can move around tomorrow" I wiggled my eyebrows and he laughed. His color was coming back. I really want to tell him ' See if your not a dick you feel better' but I have a feeling I would be heading home if I said that. His eyes still look dead but ive only been here two hours.

I opened Red's text.

* * *

><p>From:<p>

Red

Message:

Is it true? Is Craig back? Is that why ur not here?

* * *

><p>I threw my phone at Craig.<p>

"Look at her pic" He smiled.

"She is hot, and curious that im back. This could work in my favor" He smiled again.

"Our favor" I said laughing. He just raised an eyebrow and flipped me off.

* * *

><p>To:<p>

Red

Message:

Yea, im hanging out wid him. Problem?

His number is the same as it always was… or do you want me to tell him to text you? Slut.

* * *

><p>"Jesus im tired" Craig grabbed some Playboys from under his bed. "Enjoy my friend" God I love my best friend. I grinned at him and opened Kyles text.<p>

* * *

><p>From:<p>

Kyle

Message:

Dude u need to stop cutting school

* * *

><p>That text deserved no answer. I opened Cartmans.<p>

* * *

><p>From:<p>

Fatass

Message:

EY! ASSHOLE! YOU HAD MY HOMEWORK YOU POOR FUCKER GOT ME IN TROUBLE!

* * *

><p>I laughed and closed that one. I never reply to him. I fucking hate Cartman so much.<p>

* * *

><p>From:<p>

Bebe

Message:

Kenny,

I know your hanging out with Craig Tucker. Send a picture. Now. And send his number. Or else.

With love

Bebe

* * *

><p>What a clueless bitch. Im not scared of her. Buuuut it may make Craig feel better to get some action. As much as it will hurt me. I cant be selfish.<p>

"SMILE CRAIG!" I yelled suddenly. He looked at me and flipped me off. It was the best picture ever. He was smirking, his eyes actually had that old sparkle for a second, he had his signature middle finger, it was great. I sent it along with his cell number to Bebe.

"Why did you just take my picture exactly?" He asked as he flipped through a playboy.

"Cause Bebe told me to…" He looked over.

"That bitch didn't die? Shame…" I laughed and opened Lizzys text. Lizzy has a pink jacket, blonde hair, she used to have a parka though, and well she is one of my few friends.

* * *

><p>From:<p>

Liz

Message:

Wid ur bf? JK I know ur glad he is back… c u tomorrow

* * *

><p>How word travels fastly.<p>

Craigs phone went off. I looked over to see Reds face pop up. It was the same photo she sent to everyone. He grabbed it and stepped into the hall. Damn you Garrison! Make Red get off her phone!

Then my own phone went off. Bebe.

"What Bebe" I asked annoyed.

"You make Tucker end it with Red! God dammit! He looks so hot, I mean he always was a nice piece of ass, but still she texted him for five minutes and he asks her out. God!" Really Craig? Going back out with Red when you haven't seen her in five years? She is such a slut!

"You havent talked to him in five years Bebe. Craig likes smart, not slut girls. So clean up and maybe like become his friend first then he will choose you." I sighed. I could hear everyone in the background talking. I heard Craig being thrown around a lot.

"Thanks Ken! Ill do that!" She hung up and I just laid down.

* * *

><p>From:<p>

Stan

Message:

Craig n Red r going out… I would have thought u would have tried to prevent this. They havent even talked face to face, their face timing right now though…

* * *

><p>Thanks for the news.<p>

* * *

><p>To:<p>

Stan

Message:

I know im hanging at Craigs house plus Bebe just called me. Leave me the f alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Craigs POV:<strong>

They looks so much alike. Red and Avril. Red will be an okay replacement.

"Hey Craig, im gonna go get my stuff and ill be right back. Kaay?" Kenny said as he stepped out of my room. I nodded and stood up.

"See ya dude. Text me when your on your way back" He nods this time and runs down the stairs. I sigh and walk into my room. I look at my phone.

* * *

><p>4 New Messages<p>

From:Red

Message:

Cant wait to c u tomorrow Craigy ;)

From:Stan M.

Message:

Glad ur back. Kenny missed u. We all missed u.

From:Clyde D.

Message:

Im sorry bout wat I said earlier. Can we talk tomorrow?

From:Bebe S.

Message:

Hey cutie! I missed u sooooo so sooooo much! Cant wait to c u tomorrow!

* * *

><p>I sigh as i look at the messages, none mean much at all. Bebe still a slut, Clyde is still my friend, Red is my replacement, and Stan is just wierd. FML.<p>

**Stans POV:**

"Hey Stan" Wendy said sweetly.

"What Wendy. What do you want?" I said annoyed. We don't talk anymore. At all. I hate her.

"Are you friends Tucker?" Ah Jesus Christ! Is he the only person who exists today!

"No, he is a dick and I fucking hate him." She grabbed my phone. I can only assume she was checking my texts.

"You two are friends! You have been texting him for the last hour!" She has the most obnoxious voice. God she could turn any straight man gay as she did with me.

"Oh Craig I thought you meant his sister" I said coldly. Kyle laughed quietly pretending to do his math.

"Fuck you Stan!" She walked away and over to Clyde. Oh that's going to go so much better.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Craigs lost love has a name! She looked like Red, but how did she die? Sounds like Craig even has a hard time remembering. Kenny is in love with Craig, Craig is straight and dating Red. Hmm wonder what Stan and Craig were texting about. Probably nothing… or maybe everything. Mwhaha. I have to get at least two comments on this chapter before I post the next. Now I know these chapters arent especially long but it is about two hours worth of writing. Imagine if I wrote for like six hours… woah dude.

Ahaha till next time.

CraigNThoseGuys


End file.
